1. Field
This invention relates to bolt action type firearms and, in particular, to improved firing mechanisms for such firearms.
2. State of the Art
Bolt action rifles conventionally have a complex bolt mechanism including a firing pin positioned within a longitudinal chamber or bore in the bolt. A complicated mechanism requiring intricate costly machining techniques is provided to spring bias the firing pin and to cooperate with the trigger in releasing the biased firing pin to fire the rifle. In addition, the bolt has required complex means for locking the bolt securely in its firing position when the rifle is fired so that the bolt can not be ejected backwardly under the pressure developed by the firing of the shell.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a unique, novel mechanism for firing a bolt-action type firearm. A particular objective is to provide a bolt action mechanism in which only relatively simple machining techniques are required in making the bolt and the trigger mechanism. An additional objective is to provide a reliable, simple mechanism for activating the firing pin of the bolt and which simultaneously acts as a safety lug for retaining the bolt in its firing position when the firearm is fired. A further objective is to provide a firing mechanism in which only a few of the parts require heat treatment, thus reducing the manufacturing cost of the firing mechanism.